


Tomorrow

by heckinamanda



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Post-Finale, cyrus and tj are very dorky bfs as always and I love them sm, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckinamanda/pseuds/heckinamanda
Summary: While at The Spoon, Cyrus tells the GHC and Jonah about the party.





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys I'm SAD
> 
> seriously though!! wow!! stuff happened huh!! if you haven't watched the series finale of andi mack yet, I would suggest skipping this fic for now and going to watch it as it contains literally all spoilers (and then come back to the fic when you're done ofc!!)
> 
> spoiler warning aside, what a finale. we're living in a canon tyrus world babes. and also a world where andi mack no longer airs new episodes. but I'm gonna ignore that for now and focus on these good good boys pls jdbfkdn (maybe I'll write a more heartfelt note in my next fic but for now we goin GÆ)

_Tomorrow?_

_At The Spoon?_

* * *

“So, tell us more about this mysterious SAVA,” Buffy said.

“It’s honestly like, the coolest place ever,” Andi replied. “They have art _everywhere_. Literally everywhere, the whole place basically _is_ art!”

“Sounds fun,” Jonah said.

“I’d hope so if she’s spending four years there,” Cyrus piped up.

“I think it’ll be good for me,” she said. “The place I mean, not the separation. I’m gonna miss seeing you guys every day a lot.”

Cyrus watched Buffy reach her hand over the table to squeeze Andi’s. “We’ll miss you too.”

“Don’t think high school is going to change the Good Hair Crew,” Cyrus put his arm on her shoulder. “Our friendship is much stronger than those big doors and cold lockers.”

“I know,” Andi smiled. “Enough farewells right now, we had enough of them last night.”

“Agreed,” Buffy exhaled.

“I do want to talk about last night though,” Jonah said. “It was a really great party, I just missed a lot.”

_Now is the perfect time to say it_ , Cyrus thought.

“Well, my parents had their first dance in their wedding clothes,” Andi told him.

_Okay, now is the perfect time_ , he repeated.

Jonah grinned. “Aw! I bet they looked great.”

_The perfect time._

“Marty and I—”

“I have a boyfriend,” Cyrus cut Buffy off way too proudly. But instead of finding an annoyed expression on her face, he found it lit up with shock and joy—much like Jonah sitting next to her.

“Really?” Andi squealed.

“Who is he? Can we meet him?” Jonah asked excitedly.

Buffy nudged him playfully. “I think we already have.”

Cyrus watched as his eyebrow raised in confusion. “We have?”

“You all _definitely_ have,” he said.

“Yep,” Andi piped up. “And I think his name starts with a T and ends with a J.”

“It sure does,” he said fondly.

“ _Oh_ ,” Jonah smiled. “When did it finally happen?”

“Last night. I found him outside at Andi’s party and we just started talking,” he explained. “Long story short, we held hands.”

He proudly held up his left hand as Andi shook him. “Oh my god, Cyrus! Who initiated it?”

“He did,” he said, equally as proud. “Then we started talking about everything that had happened between us—I even told him about finding him on the swings with Kira.”

“And?” Buffy questioned.

“And he apologized,” he said. “He felt really horrible about it too, but we talked it out and came to a very happy conclusion.”

“Which was?” Andi asked expectantly.

He held up his left hand again as if the answer was written on his palm. “Well, I have a boyfriend now, so I think you can all figure it out.”

His friends chuckled at him before going back to their milkshakes.

“Oh, speaking of your boyfriend…” Andi bumped Cyrus’ shoulder. He followed her eyes to the door swinging open, revealing a very smiley TJ.

Cyrus waved. “Hey! TJ!”

He got TJ’s attention immediately, causing his mouth to smile even wider. “Cyrus!”

He walked over to the table and grabbed a nearby chair to join them.

“Allow me,” Andi got up from her spot in the booth to sit down in the chair. “I don’t want my feet to be stuck in between you two playing footsie.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes at the teasing but in all honesty, he loved it.

TJ seemed to as well as he laughed. “Understandable.”

Cyrus felt TJ’s arm quickly snake around his shoulder as soon as he sat down, almost like it was a knee-jerk reaction already. He interlocked their hands—a feeling he was falling quite fast for.

He pointed at TJ with his free hand. “Hey, have I introduced you guys to my _boyfriend_?”

“Yes, Cyrus,” Buffy rolled her eyes. “In fact, _I_ introduced you two to each other.”

“Nice to meet you,” TJ played along, blissfully ignoring her comment. “I’m Cyrus’ boyfriend.”

“God, what have I done?” she groaned, causing the couple to giggle. Mostly at each other.

“Well Amber’s coming back around, so make sure that your boyfriend knows what he wants to order,” Andi joked along with them.

“Not like he’s gonna get it,” Buffy said. “I’m _still_ waiting on my burger.”

“I’m good actually,” TJ said. “I’ll just eat the baby taters that my _boyfriend_ got. After our Tater Theatre performance, of course.”

“Performances,” Cyrus corrected. “We have a double showing today.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Buffy groaned even louder than before.

He laughed at her disappointment—he knew she didn’t mean it. Everyone at the table cared about each other and by definition, their quirks.

He turned to look at TJ, laughing at whatever jokes Jonah and Buffy were making. From the very beginning, he liked Cyrus for his quirks. Was it that silly swing song that drew him in? Or the desperation for an oversized muffin? Or maybe it was beyond the surface quirks. Maybe it was the connection they formed over breaking down walls with each other. Maybe it was helping each other grow without force. Maybe it was all of that in one big melting pot of feeling loved and understood.

Maybe.

All Cyrus knew for sure was that he had all the time in the world to figure out the how’s and why’s of his new relationship. So in the moment, he just wanted to relish the sound of his best friends laughing like crazy with his boyfriend—something that once felt like distant dream.


End file.
